If you flip a coin and roll a 6-sided die, what is the probability that you will flip a heads and roll an odd number?
Answer: Flipping a heads and rolling an odd number are independent events: they don't affect each other. So, to get the probability of both happening, we just need to multiply the probability of one by the probability of the other. The probability of flipping a heads is $\dfrac{1}{2}$ The probability of rolling an odd number is $\dfrac{3}{6}$ , since there are 3 outcomes which satisfy our condition (namely, 1, 3, and 5), and 6 total possible outcomes. So, the probability of both these events happening is $\dfrac{1}{2} \cdot \dfrac{3}{6} = \dfrac{1}{4}$.